


Mother's Milk Part 1

by deanswifehasneeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Mothers MilkAuthor: @deans-wife-has-needsWord count:Parings: Dean x Mary x Sam x reader, lil. Dean x Sam, Reader x sam established relationship, Mary x Dean, etc….Warnings: smut, double penetration, anal, adult breastfeeding, wincest, mentions of past John x Mary.Bingo Square: incest kinkWritten for @spnkinkbingoA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Support my blog?Become a Patron?





	Mother's Milk Part 1

It all started when Mary came back from the dead. She came back with her body still used to a breastfeeding baby. Which meant her breasts were full and uncomfortable.  
She whined softly as she lay in bed in the room her boys had given her in their bunker. Usually John eased the discomfort if it got too much during the night. But he wasn't here anymore and her baby wasn't a baby.  
Dean heard her as he passed to his room and paused. She sounded like she was hurting.  
Knocking softly he poked his head in, "Mom? You ok?"  
He stops taken aback by the sight of her in just panties palming her breasts. He felt himself harden in his jeans. He knew it was wrong but just couldn't look away.  
Mary spots him in the doorway; "Dean" she sounds breathless "Wanna help mommy feel better sweetheart? "  
He nods entranced walking in and shutting the door as she beckons him over. She pulls him down on the bed guiding his head to her breasts.  
"Suck baby boy. Mommy's full of milk."  
Dean attached himself to one of her nipples and sucks eagerly. Mary moans softly running her fingers through his hair as he suckled. She couldn't help but get wet as he drank from her. Even when they were babies and suckling she always did, John having to finger her or let her sit on his cock as they nursed to keep her sedated enough until he could fuck her properly.  
She could feel Dean rutting his hips against the bed as he drank, and couldn't help but wonder if he was just as big if not bigger than his father. Grabbing Dean's hand that rested on her hip she guided it to rest over her core. Dean stared up at her questioningly while still suckling.  
“Make mommy feel good baby boy.”   
Dean was all too happy to oblige, quickly moving her panties aside and sinking two digits into her tight wet heat.  
“Fuck Dean that's it.” she moaned tugging his hair earning a rumble from his chest.   
Dean abandoned sucking her tits and moved down eager to taste her as he ripped her panties from her body. Mary moaned in response and tightened around his fingers as he licked and suckled her clit. She came soon after as Dean rubbed her sweet spot.   
He moaned licking her clean and removing his fingers.   
“You taste so good mom.”  
“Let me return the favor baby boy.” she grinned as he eagerly scrambled from the bed to strip.   
She moaned as his hard cock sprang free from its confinements. He seemed to be as long as John but he definitely had more girth. Crawling to the edge of the bed she lightly stroked him before licking him bare to tip.  
“Fuck mom” Dean moaned above her as she swirled her tongue over his tip before hollowing her cheeks and sucking him down. She continued to worship his cock until he got close, before pulling off with a pop.  
“Want you in me baby boy.” she purred laying back.  
Dean crawled over his mother moaning as she guided his cock to her entrance. He slid on in on smooth motion as she cried out underneath him.  
Soon she was begging for him to move and he obliged, sucking the milk from her other breast as he fucked her.   
Mary came around him with a cry of his name, dragging his own orgasm from him. After they'd ridden their highs Dean cleaned her up and snuggled up to her as the two of them drifted off.


End file.
